The disclosure is based on a brake disk and on an associated method for producing a brake disk.
Brake disks that are subject to a high degree of wear and associated production methods are known from the prior art. These methods involve applying to a basic body a wearing coat that is much more resistant to wear than the basic body. In order that the applied wearing coat adheres to the basic body, the contact surface of the basic body is pretreated in a prior process. This pretreatment comprises, for example, cleaning the contact surface, applying a layer of adhesion promoter, etc.
For example, a brake disk and a method for producing a brake disk are described in the laid-open patent application DE 10 2007 020 891 A1. The brake disk described comprises a basic body of a base material, which is provided at least on one of its contact surfaces intended for interacting with a brake lining, entirely or in certain portions with a metallic friction coating, which contains wear-reducing hard particles, for example of ceramic, the friction coating being formed as a spray compaction coating. In one production step, the oxide film on the contact surface of the basic body is removed and the contact surface is preheated in order to increase the adhesion of the wearing coat. Subsequently, the wearing coat is sprayed onto the contact surface of the basic body.
This involves mixing a metallic compound with hard particles at high speeds.
A brake disk and a method for producing a brake disk are described in the laid-open patent application DE 100 56 161 A1. The brake disk comprises a basic body with at least one contact surface and at least one wearing coat, applied to the at least one contact surface of the basic body. In one production step, the oxide film or other contaminants on the contact surface of the basic body is/are removed and the contact surface is roughened by means of blasting with fine particles, in order to increase the adhesion of the wearing coat. Subsequently, the wearing coat is sprayed onto the contact surface of the basic body by the flame, arc or plasma spray-coating process.